


You Two Look Good Together

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disappointment, Hawkeye - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Tension, Threesome, becoming ot3, reader is one of the shield agents, s, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bucky sometimes has seizures because of chemicals HYDRA used on him to wipe him. Also, he's one of the members of Avengers, just like the reader.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Two Look Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky sometimes has seizures because of chemicals HYDRA used on him to wipe him. Also, he's one of the members of Avengers, just like the reader.

“You two look good together” Clint says as he enters the kitchen and causes you to choke on your coffee. You put the cup on the counter to turn and give him a look. “Really? Now?” you throw your arms in the air,walking towards the fridge to look for something to eat while Bucky’s looking both of you,trying to understand.

“What are you talking about?” he bites his apple, looking at Clint.

You leaned up and grab some peanut butter to eat with your toast, but you give up, turn around and look at the two men, one of them is kicking his feet in the air while sitting on the counter like an eager child, and the other is giving weird look with a smirk,mostly like ‘oh I understand you like me’ smirk.

“He wants a threesome. He keeps saying that when he got me alone but apparently he decided to share it with you right now”

Bucky’s chewing pace gets slow,before it returns its older rhytm. He swallows and points at you two with his shiny forefinger, his finger going right and left between you. When he gets the idea, he continues to eat his apple with a mumble “Huh”

“Huh? Thats what you’re going to say? Huh?” you glance at Clint after Bucky.

Bucky shrugs “I mean it’s not that I’ve never imagined…”

“I’m flattered! I’ve been fantasized by another deathly assasin!” Clint says and pauses “Wait, so you’re cool with that?”

Bucky shrugs for the second time “Yeah why not?” he turns around and grabs another apple,as he throws the previous one’s garbage into a can.

You look back at Clint, who’s grinning smugly “Dont” you mouth, and go back to eat your toast.

He leans towards you and whispers “ Threesome”, which made you angry but chuckle at the same time, and was followed with head shaking and then nodding.

 

 

* * *

 

Bucky strips, looking at Clint who’s already standing in his boxers in his own room.

“c’mon beauty, dont make it weird” Clint teases,since you’re still in your suit. Your hand goes to your zip, but it’s interrupted by your pagers that just beeped.

“Mission call”

Everyone gets dressed and leaves the room in a rush.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, as you were picked up by Bucky, who just slammed you against Clint’s door, while Clint’s enjoying the view with his hand in his pants.

He comes closer and leans to kiss Bucky’s neck just when you all three hear the beeps.

“Aw, come on!” Clint whines,but starts to get dressed, Bucky groans and does as well.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is the third time I swear to God if that happens again…” Clint starts but he’s interrupted by Bucky who  just took off his clothes and exposed his erection in front of you two.

“Okay that’s a new stage” You murmur smiling and pull him to his large bed.

“Hey we said threesome not twosome or something” Clint whines, gets rid of his clothes quickly and joins you two on the bed. His fingers running through the brunette soldier’s hair, while his hand is petting your stomach and thighs.

_Three beeps…_

“I swear to God I’m gonna turn into Hulk and smash that fucking thing” Clint mutters, gets up angrily and picks up the closest pager. “ Dont bother” he says, and walks towards the bed, just when  you and Bucky started cursing under your breaths and sat up to get dressed

“What? Wasn’t it a mission?” you pause waiting for his answer.

“It is, but we’re not going”.

“What do you mean we’re not going? They need us Clint”

“They need us to prevent a Russian bomber? Nat can handle that by her own. Even you can handle with that”

“ _Even_ me? Well, thanks” you frustrated, as you heard you seemed as a rookie by him,again, after three years you’ve spent together.

Bucky gets up protectively “We should go, they need us, Steve will want to see us next to him while he’s fighting”

“Yeah Steve can wait that, I’m not going anywhere until I get that threesome”

You can feel the increasing tension in the room,when Bucky stops between the bed and Clint, when he’s just about to lean down to kiss you.

“I said Steve needs us”

Clint looks up at him “And I said we’re not going” he insists, tries to walk pass him to get to the bed, but Bucky grabs his shoulders and pins him against a wall.

“Bucky!” you say getting up in panic. Yeah, they may’ve taught you how to stay calm during a murder,but the thing they didn’t teach is how to stay calm when your partners start a fight over a threesome timing.

“We are going” Bucky growls, looks like his Winter Soldier part is showing up, and that’s not good, you know that’s not good because of his seizures that carry every possibilty to happen.

“No, we’re not” Clint keeps being persistent “I swear it’s just a 39048 situation and it can be done by Natasha or Tony, and I dont want to miss my chance to have sex with you two”

“Clint, just get dress” you’ve already started looking for your panties, because an angry Bucky will help no one.

Clint looks at you and back at Bucky, “I’m sure Steve will be okay, Nat and Tony will keep an eye on him, trust me” he says- cooes in fact, as you’ve never heard.

“You sure?”Somehow Bucky's voice is softer now.

He nods “I’m sure”

Bucky slowly nods and softens his grip on Clint’s shoulders, lifts his chin with his warm fingers and kisses him slowly.

Clint cups his face and the kiss becomes deeper, while you’re taking your clothes off again, happy to see they’ve calmed down. “Well, boys I dont want to step on your moment but we agreed as a threesome, right?” you smile with relief and take your position on the bed as leaning up on your elbows,whilst laying on your back.

You can see they both like each other, because there is no sign from their assassin or smartass looks,there is only love. ‘This might work’ you think.

They both smile, and take their position on the bed-no need to discuss who is in the middle-, Bucky leans down and kisses your lips before your neck and breasts, while he’s taking his position between your legs.

And Clint is the one who is running his hand through your hair lovingly, before leaning down to taste you and Bucky on your lips.

It’s like you’re making out with three men, when you felt the massagging cold metal on your thighs, and it’s going upper and upper. You gasp and look down, as his metal fingers started teasing your clit.

Clint smirks, “Do that again”

You look up at him, and at Bucky, despairingly,since you know they took the control now, and it’s not good for you.

“What? This?” Bucky grins and teases your clit again, looking at you mischeiviously, and his grin widens, when you gasped again.

“Yeah, that” Clint pulls you up for a kiss, while Bucky keeps teasing you with his metal fingers and chuckles everytime you gasped or whimpered.

You wrap your fingers around Clint’s dick, slowly rubbing him, they tighten around him with metal’s every touch .

Bucky pulls out his metal fingers so slowly-still teasing you, jerk-, and smirks at Clint, they lean towards each other and share a soft, warm and getting sensual kiss over you, creating a gorgeous view.  He helps you to get up and waits for Clint to come over to your side.

You realize he’s been already there, when he caressed your cheek, and pulled your lips from Bucky’s to his own. You feel warm and a cold hand under your thighs ,and a little sequeal escapes from your lips,when you were picked up by Bucky, just like when he pinned you against the door.

Chuckling, you wrap your one arm around Bucky’s shoulders, and the other one around Clint’s shoulders to be able to look both of them.

The Archer grins, his hot breath against your neck, as he murmurs a “Thanks” to Bucky.

Bucky hums  and lifts you up slightly, tip of his dick is teasing you “Stop teasing for fucks sake” you moan. He bites his bottom lip and exhales deeply as he slides you on his cock, moaning with you. He stops when he’s fully inside of you, and nods at Clint.

You feel two more warm hands under your hips at the sametime with a whisper “Tell me if I hurt you baby”. You nod briskly, waiting for him impatiently.

Clint rubs his cock a few times with lube and inserts himself into you, so slowly, listening to your every moan and whimper to understand if it’s a sign to be hurt.

Your head falls down onto Bucky’s human flesh shoulder with the satisfaction you’re feeling in your holes. “God, Clint…” you groan,when he’s fully inside of you, your nails stabbing into Bucky’s and Clint’s backs. You lift your head, roughly kiss Bucky,and then Clint. Buckling your hips, you give them permission to start moving.

They share a hot kiss when Clint follows Bucky and starts going in and out of you.

Being alone on that floor is a bliss, but if the other floors were empty, that’d be great, because moans,groans and whimpers are echoing in the room,and you’re not even sure if they stay only with the floor that Bucky's room is on.

“Dammit” Bucky hisses, panting like you two, trying to hold himself back from ending the ride.

“Shit I-I’m close” Clint mumbles, his eyes almost closed. His head falls into crook of your neck, when you rested your forehead on Bucky’s.

Your screams and groans mix in the room with the other two’s, when you sensed Clint’s warmth in you, just before Bucky’s.

You chuckle and kiss them softly. They pull out slowly when they both are done and Bucky puts you on your feet. You laugh and hold their shoudlers.

“What’s that?” Clint asks smiling, holding your elbow

“My legs are shaking” you say chuckling and glance over the two.

They help you to walk and sit on the large bed,and apparently they dont have strength to move as well , so you all lay down.

Bucky lies on his right side behind you and wraps his cold arm around your waist, and Clint kisses top of your head when you put your hand on his ribs to hold him close.

You can feel they both smiling and Clint’s hand is on Bucky’s hand. “That was nice, guys” you murmur sleepily, your eyes are getting heavier with exhaustion. “Love you” you whisper unconciously drifting off to sleep, before getting two whispers as answers

“Love you”

“Love you,too”

 

* * *

 

The next noon, you see Natasha in the elevator when you headed to your room to grab some clean clothes. She gives a proud smirk to you, and keeps watching the sliding numbers over the doors "That's my girl".

You frown, thinking who said it or how she knows.

The elevator stops on her floor.

"Pepper" she smirks, and walks out casually, leaves you grinning.


End file.
